Kagome's Fate
by flaming witch of fire
Summary: The other lords are focusing Sesshomaru to have heir. But he doesn't want a mate. So he visits an old demoness named Kaya. She takes hair, blood and his saliva, what do you get? "This Sesshomaru already knows that you know why I'm here." He uttered looking bored again. "Then strip." Kaya said.


Kagome's Fate

A/N- I got this from my dreams and reading my story called Unexpected Love. Here is a new story again. My laptop is once again getting fix as it froze last night and it wasn't working after it unfroze.

So I just found out that my laptop's mother board is fired and that the place I went to get it fix couldn't get any of mine documents. I stress about retyping up lots of my stories and all.

This sucks and I hate it lots. This is the only new story you will get from me. I think I should say on that. The ones that are and were waiting for the first voting on Inuyasha polls. Sorry but you will need to wait for me now with them. I had one of them almost fully done and a second one that was half done. I hate it all.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha at all; I do only own this plotline, news characters that will be in the story.

Summary: The other lords are focusing Sesshomaru to have heir. But he doesn't want a mate. So he visits an old demoness named Kaya. She takes hair, blood and his saliva, what do you get?

Italics: Flashbacks

Bold" Thinking

Chapter One: The Old Laws and A Letter

A lone figure stood out overlooking the lands down below; he saw mountains, with small rivers and lakes around them, villagers of humans and demon kinds. The green grass blown gently in the wind that was caressing the lands environment Greens and blues shined in the light sky and ground that show the prosperity of his lands. His lands were very flourishing under his rule of three hundred and fifty years since his father dead saving his hanyou half-brother and his human wench.

He was tall and leaned built with dark bluish purple markings of his inherited that were along his face, hands, ankles and his waist, long silver hair that were down past his buttocks. Golden icy cold eyes uncaring to the world of others, he proclaimed himself to all those who were around him and he would obliterate any or all that stood in his way.

He was wearing his white with a red honeycomb and flower crest at the collar and  
sleeves. He wears sashinuki hakama which is gathered at the ankles producing a  
"ballooning" effect. His footwear consists of flat pointed ankle-high boots.

He wore ancient armor that was worn by his race of rulers before him, black from chest to waist and it covers all his vital organs. The armor was held up by strings at the top and a yellow sash around his waist, also holding within the sash was two swords. One was made by his father; the other was made by a demon's fang. On his shoulder was a long white furry item called a pelt, his pelt and holds extra youki and can be a weapon on its own.

Within his clawed hand was a scroll of little brown, his clawed hand tighten against it was if he was mad or enraged about something. Then he took it with his other clawed hand and opened it up once more.

_"Dear Lord Sesshomar__u __of the Western Lands, _

_Since your seven hundred year, you have not taken a mate nor have an heir for that matter. By an old law that was made by the counsel members of old, you are to have an heir by the time you are lord Since we were not informed by this law, you are immediate brought to ques__t__ioned about this now. Lord Sesshomaru you are now seven hundred and __twenty year old__. __You are to complete the following; failure to comply is immediate disown of your lordship over the Western Lands. _

_We don't care if you are mated [even that would be good' to have an heir. _

_The heir must be male but if you have a female you will try again for a male. _

_You have two years to completed these tasks or we will take action and decide for you_

_Signed_

_Taromaru, of the Northern Lands. Haromaru, of the Eastern Lands and the counsel's members of the order of the claw. _

Sesshomaru growled at this, as he stood while his lands were silent at him. He went back down the hill and back into his bastion to see his servants clearing the bastion from top to bottom, he heard Rin playing with Jaken outside. He smelled the nice cool and cold air coming into the bastion.

He walked into his work room; he went to the table within the middle that had a comfy pillow on it that was silver with blue moons on it. Sesshomaru sat down and looked over the paper work about the villagers needing extra food from the upcoming winter and many more. He sighed at this all but he still couldn't figure out his problem, Sesshomaru knew he had to now have an heir that was male.

"_Knock." _Sesshomaru looked up to hear his work room's door. "Come in,"

The door opened to see his father's friend and ally and now his friend and ally. Lord Roshimaru. Roshimaru stood tall and was much defined with his moves as he walked into the room. He had long golden hair, his marking were gold and red. His eyes were silver with purple tints in them.

He looked around fifty or sixty years old but in reality this demon was older than his father when he dead. Roshimaru was over four thousand years old. Sesshomaru only stood up for him. He walked over and gave him a bow as he stood back up and stated," What are you doing here? Lord Roshimaru."

"Sesshomaru, I have business with you and its better if we sit down." He replied.

Sesshomaru held him to his pillow and then onto his pillow. He waited for Lord Roshimaru to talk with him.

Roshimaru took out an old scroll that was ancient with yellow coloring now. He handed it to Sesshomaru who took it.

Sesshomaru opened it up and started to read this scroll. He now understood the law that the other two lords and the council gave him. He growled at one rule, and it was if he didn't have an heir before he became a lord. Any second heirs could get the lands. That means his half-brother with the mind of an ass would and could get his lands.

He placed the scroll down and looked at Roshimaru. "So this law isn't going to breakable."

Lord Roshimaru shook his head and sighed out," No, Sesshomaru this isn't breakable, if you don't have a heir before you are lord, but since you have been a lord this can be over looked and that fact that the other two lords and the council gave you a timeline. You can keep your lands."

"They gave this Sesshomaru two years to complete." He urged out as he stood up from his pillow and wonder towards the large window in his work room.

Lord Roshimaru looked at the young demon, which was so much like his sons. Heck, Roshimaru helped raise him after his father dead. His mother was so heartbroken that she went to an island far away for heal, but she wasn't heard since then. He knew that Sesshomaru didn't care about his mother after she left him alone but the boy would never tell anyone.

He stood up and walked over to Sesshomaru, he placed his hand on his shoulder and soon left go. "Sesshomaru, I hope you find a mate soon and I do hope you will have a mate to have heirs but this is your decide alone."

Lord Roshimaru walked over towards the door and walked out. Sesshomaru stared out the window to see skies of blue and white clouds moving around. His mind was thinking about this problem now. He didn't want a mate; he knew that his old father's ally was still alive.

Kaya… his mind remember her name, she was an old demoness witch. She was a witch doctor that can help him. He was going to leave immediate now. His thoughts and he wanted to sigh but instead he just took it all in and bottled the problems up until he needed to kill something or someone.

Sesshomaru sauntered over his door, he opened door and walked out. He looked to see Jaken running his way, his eye raised a bit but stopped as Jaken got closer.

"Jaken, This Sesshomaru is going somewhere. You know what to do and if Rin gets hurt, you'll know what will happen to you." Sesshomaru ordered as he walked away.

Sesshomaru walked away from the shrieking Jaken. He got the door, his guards opened it and he walked out. His men were training or patrolling around the grounds. He rose up from the ground and flew off towards the northern area of his lands.

An hour later, he arrived to the place. He was going too hope that Kaya could take care this problem. The lands around the area as lush with green of herbs and trees. He walked straight forward making sure he didn't step on any herbs last the first he meet her.

"_Come on Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru looked up to see his father walked towards the unknown areas. He smiled and laughed as he raced towards his father when smoke rushed out. _

"_Huh?" _

"_You are stepping on my herbs, boy get off of them." A raged voice yelled out. The smoke disappeared and step out an elder demoness with long brown with silver highlights in her hair. She had ocean green eyes with a scar along one of her eyes. _

_Sesshomaru looked down and saw herbs that his feet were on. He jumped off and made sure he wasn't on others. _

"_Sorry for stepping on your herbs, madam." He whispered as he bowed the person. _

_The lady looked at him then to his sire to see he was smirking at them. She rolled her eyes and looked at this young Inu child. _

"_You are forgiven this time, but next time…" she left the threated for him to think. _

_He nodded his head and smiled again. _

Sesshomaru smirked at this memory, every time his father and he went. He made sure that he wasn't stepping on her herbs.

"Welcome, Lord Sesshomaru," the voice came around him.

He looked around and stated," It has been a long time, Madam Kaya."

With that said a smoke around out from the ground and as it formed into the demoness. Kaya smirked wickedly at Sesshomaru as she bowed to him out of respect.

"What can this Kaya help you with?" She asked as she probed for information from his mind. She chuckled within her mind and smirked.

Sesshomaru almost rolled his eyes, his father always told him that she could read minds and by that smirk she was giving him. He could tell she already knew. He looked over her again. Kaya didn't changed much at all, only her powers grew in time.

"Oh, you won't tell me." Kaya stated then chuckled evilly.

"This Sesshomaru already knows that you know why I'm here." He uttered looking bored again.

"Then strip." Kaya said.

Sesshomaru stiffened at her words and then glared at her. The thought of stripping in this place was abolish. Sesshomaru looked over to see Kaya having her hands over her mouth. He growled at her.

"Sorry Lord Sesshomaru. I had to tease you." Kaya told him.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes this time. "Well?" His patience was growing thin.

"First, pulled out one strain of your hair." Sesshomaru raised his eyes but did what he was told. He pulled one out and held it. "Good, boy. Placed knots in your hair, many of them or not."

Sesshomaru growled at her when she said "good boy" but used his other clawed hand and started to make knots in his hair. He counted and made twenty knots and looked up at Kaya.

Kaya held out a small bowl as she asked," Place the hair in it." Sesshomaru place his hair in the bowl. "Next I need your blood. Fill the bowl half way." Sesshomaru cut his palm and let his pure blood drip into the bowl, he had to keep cutting his palm as his healing powers healed it after a few seconds.

Once the bowl was filled, Kaya stated," I need your salvia." Sesshomaru almost made a face at her. That the thought of splitting up his saliva in a bowl half filled with his blood and his hair. He nodded his head and started to split into the bowl.

"**How degrading." **

Soon the rest of the bowl was filled as bowl, Sesshomaru had stop. He looked at Kaya again and waited.

"That would be all. This Kaya will find the mother of your pups." Kaya told him.

Sesshomaru nodded his head at her and then he watched her picking some herbs from her gardens around them. Green, blue, yellow and red herbs were placed into a larger bowl as Sesshomaru watched while Kaya placed his bowl of hair, blood and his salvia into the mixing herbs.

His nose smelled a sweet and sugary scent coming from the larger bowl. He continued to see Kaya placing more herbs in or mixing all of them together.

Soon Kaya turned to Sesshomaru and closed her eyes as she smirked again and opened them.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I will find a suitable female to bear your heir." Kaya told him as she thoughts. _"It would be heirs."_

Sesshomaru nodded his head at her and then walked away minding the herbs on the grounds and towards home.

Kaya grinned at his leaving form. She knew who would do, now it is just to find that person. She swept her arms towards the side and summoned her youki. Soon she had enough of it, she send it into the trees telling them to find the one that can travel though time.

A/N- I'm leaving it right here. This story isn't done at all. So this story is on the bottom of the list to be updated and all. Tell me what you think on it in a review or a private message. Thanks for reading it and bye.


End file.
